fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X
Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X is the first game in the Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X fangame series. FNAF SMBX is a side-scrolling 2D platformer built in Version 1.3.0.1 of the Super Mario Brothers X engine, that was created by Semerone and released to the public in May 2016. FNAF SMBX is based on the first Five Nights at Freddy's game by Scott Cawthon and features the five main animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy (aka Fredbear) as well as Mike Schmidt as the game's night guard. Unlike the original FNAF series, though, FNAF SMBX has the player taking control of one of the five animatronics, each with their own ingame physics and slightly altered gameplay. FNAF SMBX can be downloaded for free via the official download links featured in the infobox to the right, that have been provided by the creator of the game. Game requirements To play FNAF SMBX, you need to have the Super Mario Brothers X engine installed on your operating system. If you don't have the engine, it can be downloaded for free via the download link over at the official Super Mario Brothers X forums. FNAF SMBX has been tested on Windows XP and Windows 7, but it is unknown, if it also runs on other operating systems outside Microsoft Windows. Installing the game FNAF SMBX requires 596 KB of harddisk space after being unzipped. After unzipping the game, you need to move your FNAF SMBX game folder into the Super Mario Brothers X worlds folder. This folder is found via the following path: C:\Program Files\Mario Bros X\worlds Note, that this path is only the case if you installed SMBX in this location. If you chose a different path, it goes via this path structure: your harddrive\location where you installed SMBX\worlds Starting the game Once you are set to go, start Super Mario Brothers X and click the Start Game button. After the credits screen, you will end up in the main menu, where you can chose various options. To start Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX, you chose either 1 PLAYER GAME or 2 PLAYER GAME. Afterwards, you chose FNAF GERMAN SEMERONE or FNAF ENGLISH SEMERONE (depending on which language you installed, you can have both installed, if you want). Then, you chose your character (two characters in the 2 PLAYER GAME mode). As SMBX only supports the replacement of existing characters, they will be listed via their original SMBX names. You can chose to play as the following animatronics by choosing their corresponding character game mode: MARIO GAME - Chica LUIGI GAME - Bonnie PEACH GAME - Freddy TOAD GAME - Golden Freddy LINK GAME - Foxy Gameplay Official Advertisement (2016) In FNAF SMBX you play as the five animatronics from the first FNAF game and the main objective is obvious. You have to get traverse through the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, so you can get to the Office and scare the night guard. But if you play the game that way, it will be really short, so the actual, real main point of FNAF SMBX is that you can explore the whole Pizzeria at your leisure. You can even enter the Kitchen! You can either run straight through the Pizzeria to the night guard or you can collect little orbs in each area and unlock the map, so you can revisit levels instead of having to start over from the Show Stage every time you reload your save file. The game also features multiplayer support. You can either play alone or with a friend. In general it's just a fast and crazy little fangame, which Semerone originally made for herself and some of her friends. The first animatronic she made for the game was Bonnie and the orbs were mostly placed and tested with him in mind, so it might be possible that they can not be collected with any character. This isn't too bad, as there are character switch blocks in the animatronics starting areas, so you can freely switch to another animatronic. Detailed Description (2018) Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX is side-scrolling 2D platformer and a game set in the exploration genre. Unlike the original FNAF by Scott Cawthon, FNAF SMBX has the player playing as the animatronics instead of playing as the night guard. As such, the main goal of the game is to advance to the night guard's office and to successfully jumpscare him. While it's possible to head straight to the office in one and finish the game in a speedrun-like manner, only going for the main goal will allow the player to finish the game, but only reward them with few percents of ingame completition. To finish the game properly, they need to explore all 10 rooms and hallways of Freddy's Pizza, basically going at a sightseeing tour with the goal of collecting all secret orbs. Whenever the player collects a secret orb, they will leave the currently visited room or hallway and return to the world map. Collecting orbs will open up one room after another and allow the player to visit any room or hallway at their leisure. It also allows them to save their game outside of the automatic save at the end of the game. Once they have collected all orbs and uncovered all of its secrets, the player can once again advance to Mike Schmidt, jumpscare him and achieve 100% completition. FNAF SMBX may simultaneously be played by one or two players. A already on-going game can be joined by a second player by saving the game, going back to the main menu and starting the game in TWO PLAYER mode and loading the saved game. Whenever the player starts a new game with their chosen animatronic (or animatronics in two player mode), they will start out on the Show Stage of Freddy's Pizza. Despite only being able to switch between Bonnie, Freddy and Chica via the character selection boxes at this point, they can also play as Foxy or Golden Freddy by chosing them as their player character in the character select menu before stating the game. As the player uncovers more rooms and hallways of the world map, they will be able to unlock Foxy's and Golden Freddy's character select box locations as well. Each animatronic's character select box location is based on their starting location in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. The ingame music was carefully chosen to represent the mood of each location. The game's highlights are it's exploration aspect, that even allows the player to visit the Kitchen, the carefully chosen environmental aspects to both music and faithful detail to the original work as well as giving the player another perpective on FNAF. The animatronics' behaviour patterns under the player's control have been carefully chosen to represent their original counterparts as close as possible. FNAF SMBX is meant to be played by players of all ages and even allows players that were too scared to play the original FNAF to have a go at the series and to experience the ingame location and its characters. As such, FNAF SMBX has more of a cheerful mood with chibi-fied character sprites instead of the original FNAF's horror genre, with the horror elements only becoming visible in the game's background story, which is the same as the original series' one. The animatronics are possesed by the souls of dead children and aim to jumpscare Mike Schmidt, because they falsely assume that he is their murderer, the Purple Guy. It becomes clear, that Mike isn't the murderer once the player reaches him, as Mike appears more scared of the animatronics than amused, which clearly sets him appart from the true villain. Despite this, the animatronics are not able to see through and will celebrate freeing themselves from the Purple Guy's grasp after jumpscaring the presumed "Purple Guy", while a fast and cheerful mix of pop and rock music plays in the background. Ironically, though, Mike is also able to destroy the animtronics in this game, as his main means of defense are security doors that crush the player character, if they get too close to it and run out of hit points. Hit points can be gained or restored by collecting cute, little, animtronic cupcakes found at various points of the game. The player is also able to collect extra lifes, which are represented by smiling half moons. Whenever an animatronic gets damaged too much, they will turn into a "Broken Animatronic" with a single hit point, a kind of animtronics exclusive to the FNAF SMBX series. The only exclusion to this is Foxy, who doesn't only lack a "Broken"-form, but also plays diffrently from the other animatronics in most other aspects. For example, he can instantly jumpscare Mike by with his first attack. Unlike Foxy, the other animtronics need to attack twice to pull of a successful jumpscare. This is meant to resemble how Foxy entering the office in the original FNAF basically means an instant Game Over, while other animatronics are triggered by the player's behaviour or can even forced to leave the office again, though the latter is only works in Golden Freddy's case. In FNAF SMBX, Mike can only keep animtronics out of his office via the security doors. Once a player's animtronic is in the office, they can still be destroyed by the security doors next to the office. Once they are past them, even Golden Freddy can't be forced to leave, though to balance this out, he is the slowest of all playable animatronics. Official Gameplay Screenshots (2016) This section showcases the official gameplay screenshots, that were featured by the series creator over at the Super Mario Brothers X forums and their DeviantArt account at the public release of Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX Version 1.0. The creator stated, that they didn't show a screenshot of the East Hall, due to its main layout being similar to the West Hall. Still, they are different levels featuring their own secrets. FNAF SMBX Show Stage.png|Show Stage FNAF SMBX Pirate Cove.png|Pirate Cove FNAF SMBX Dining Area.png|Dining Area FNAF SMBX Dining Area German.png|Reading the sign at the door leading to the Backstage while in the Dining Area (German version) FNAF SMBX Dining Area English.png|Reading the sign at the door leading to the Backstage while in the Dining Area (English version) FNAF SMBX Backstage.png|Backstage FNAF SMBX Restrooms.png|Restrooms FNAF SMBX Kitchen.png|Kitchen FNAF SMBX Supply Closet.png|Supply Closet FNAF SMBX West Hall.png|West Hall FNAF SMBX The Office German.png|Entering the night guard's office (German version) FNAF SMBX The Office English.png|Entering the night guard's office (English version) FNAF SMBX The Office German 2.png|Jumpscaring the Mike Schmidt (German version) FNAF SMBX The Office English 2.png|Jumpscaring the Mike Schmidt (English version) FNAF SMBX overworld1.png|Freddy's Pizza FNAF SMBX overworld2.png|The map is meant to mimic the layout of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of the original Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon FNAF SMBX overworld3.png|Can you spot the typo, that slipped while running the spelling check? This will be fixed alongside the Version 1.1 graphics update. FNAF SMBX overworld4.png|When playing with two players, both of their characters will be shown at the upper left corner of the screen, but only player 1 can wander around the map. Official Gameplay Screenshots (2018) This section showcases official gameplay screenshots, that are currently only featured at this wiki. These were made by the series creator and depict areas from Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX Version 1.0, that weren't shown in the original presentation of the game back in 2016. FNAF SMBX East Hall.png|East Hall FNAF SMBX East Hall Corner.png|East Hall Corner FNAF SMBX West Hall Corner.png|West Hall Corner Note, that unlike the original Five Nights at Freddy's, FNAF SMBX features the halls and their corners as one location instead of separate locations. This means, that the East Hall and the East Hall Corner go as the "East Hall" and the West Hall and the West Hall Corner go as the "West Hall" when selecting them on the overworld map aka Freddy's Pizza in FNAF SMBX. Trivia * The development on the game started back in February 2015 ** Back then, the creator of the FNAF SMBX fangame series made the game for themselves and some friends at the local town * In May 2016, the game was released to the public when fellow wikian Mathias Finn asked the creator if they had ever made their own FNAF fangame and the creator decided to release the game, so that fellow FNAF and FNAF fangame fans could enjoy it * FNAF SMBX was made by a single person. It also was the first FNAF fangame released by Semerone and the first game released to the public by her in general Category:Games